


In This Humid Weather

by Zenon



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, chapter 61
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenon/pseuds/Zenon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of oneshots for Elibarra using the prompts from <a href="http://not-aph-england.tumblr.com/post/113908392161/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short">this</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Humid Weather

'Elias,' Ibarra let out a restrained sigh. He doubted he could ever be ready to tell this to him, but he said it anyway. 'I'm pregnant.'  
  
A shocked look immediately passed Elias' face. 'That can't be! You're a man, aren't you? I saw...'  
  
'What you saw was true. That was me. Although I'm not certain how it happened, it's true. You advise me to go abroad-then come with me and we'll live as lovers.'  
  
'As wonderful as that sounds, I am bound to my country. I am made to suffer and die here.'  
  
There was a long silence, hardly comfortable, as Elias rowed their boat along the Pasig. They remained like that until they reached Malapad-na-bato.  
  
'Who is the father?' Elias quietly broke the silence.  
  
Crisostomo looked almost offended. 'You, of course! I've only... you're the only...' The rosey colour of the sunrise could not mask the dark blush forming on his cheeks. He straightened his speech. 'Anyway,' He was still adamant on staying together with Elias. 'what will our child do without a father?'  
  
'Crisostomo, you're a man too.'  
  
'Yes, but-'  
  
'You're more than capable of caring for our child. What I'm going to do in the future has been decided long ago.' He heard some loud sounds. 'Hush, the police boat is coming.' T

hey did all they could to hide Ibarra and gain distance from the boats, but they found that it was not enough. 

'We can't stay together, but I promise I will meet you again for the last time on Christmas Eve.' Elias said, squeezing Ibarra's hand. As he took off his camiseta and jumped into the still, pristine lake, Ibarra found he could not hold back his tears.


End file.
